I'm Yours
by Nakii-Ilylac
Summary: Without breaking eye contact, she moved herself so she was sitting on his lap and kissed him. It wasn’t like any other kiss they had ever shared and they both knew they would never be the same again. C/B oneshot.


**A/N: Hi everyone. This one-shot is set after 2.13, it's basically Chuck dealing with his dad's death with Blair's help ;P. Please review, I love getting them :)**

The knock on the door brought Chuck out of his drunken haze. He ignored it, bringing the glass of scotch to his lips once again, draining the amber liquid in one go. He closed his eyes in an attempt to settle his dizzy head. The knocking carried on, getting louder. Whoever was there was getting extremely impatient and Chuck had a good idea who that someone was. With a grunt, he got up and walked unsteadily towards the door, throwing it open with a sneer on his face. Blair looked slightly taken aback by his dishevelled appearance and disdainful expression but she quickly composed herself, making her face smooth and calm. She looked absolutely beautiful and he couldn't stand it.

"What do you want Waldorf? You just don't get it do you? You're nothing to me.I don't want you to come here and tell me you're going to make it all better, because you can't make this better Blair. Even if you could I still wouldn't want you. So leave me alone" His biting tone made her lip tremble, but she blocked out his harsh words and instead concentrated on the fact that she was here for him, even if he didn't want her there. So when he gave her one last contemptuous look and she saw the suffering he was trying so desperately to hide in his eyes, her breath caught in her throat. He began to close the door and she felt terrified as it began to take Chuck away from her. Quickly she put her foot in the doorway stopping it from closing. Chuck sighed angrily and walked back into his dark apartment. Blair followed him quietly as he sat down into an armchair. She walked over to the light switch and turned it on so she could see him better.

"Turn off the light" Chuck growled from the armchair, his face crumpled in pain as the light pierced his eyes adding to the throbbing headache he was currently dealing with. Blair, seeing his obvious discomfort winced slightly but did not turn off the light, instead she walked over to him, and attempted to take his hand in hers but he pulled away roughly causing her to stumble backward slightly. Chuck seeing her lose her balance looked up in alarm but after realising she was okay his eyes returned to looking at the floor.

"You can't keep doing this Chuck; this isn't going to make it go away. It will still be there. You have to deal with it" Her eyes were watching him intently, her angelic voice pleading with him to listen to her, to understand what she was saying.

"I said turn off the light" He said quietly in response, his fingers massaging his temples in a desperate attempt to ease the pounding in his head. He felt sick.

"No Chuck. You need to listen to me, you need to-"

"TURN OFF THE DAMN LIGHT BLAIR. TURN IT OFF" Chuck shouted loudly, stunning Blair into silence. They had both flinched at the volume and tone of his voice. Slowly and shakily she got up and turned off the light, leaving the room pitch black. They could no longer see each other and suddenly Chuck found himself wanting the light on again. He would deal with the pain if only he could see if she was okay after his outburst. He hadn't meant to shout at her like that. Straining his ears in the silence he heard her quiet sobs and felt like crying himself. The sound of the door opening shocked him back to reality.

"No Blair please don't leave. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for shouting at you like that. Just please don't leave" Chuck hated the desperate pleading in his voice. Chuck Bass did not plead. But he would plead to Blair.

"Chuck I think it'll be better if I just go. You don't want me here" She felt exhausted and her presence here was obviously not doing him much good.

"No Blair. I want you here. I need you here. Please" His voice was shaky and so totally unlike him that Blair felt her heart melt and she knew at that moment that she could not walk away from Chuck Bass. Not ever.

"Okay" Was the only thing that Blair could manage to say but her simple response made Chuck's heart feel that much lighter. She wasn't going to leave him by himself. She was going to stay.

"Thank you" He breathed as she returned to where she was sitting before. This time when she reached for his hand, he took it, lacing his fingers through hers and giving them a gentle squeeze. Their eyes had become accustomed to the lack of light and he saw her smile slightly at his touch.

"I'm sorry for everything Blair" He whispered.

"Chuck its okay. You don't have to keep apologising. You just have to find a way to deal with this" And she would be there with him. Every step of the way.

"I can't deal with it Blair. It hurts too much" His words were raw with their honesty and Blair felt her stomach clench in anguish at the thought of his pain.

"I know. Chuck I know. Let me help you. I can try and make it better for you but only if you let me. Just let me in Chuck. Let me help you." She needed to help him, right now that felt like the reason she was living. She was here on this earth to help him through this.

"I can't Blair. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I never wanted to hurt you" He hung his head, not wanting her to see the moisture gathering in his eyes. Blair let go of his hand ignoring his groan of protest and gently wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close to her body. She began running her fingers through his hair, kissing his temple, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She then took his face in her hands.

"The one thing that hurts me more than anything is you pushing me away, telling me that I'm nothing to you." He winced at her words.

"You know I didn't mean any of that Blair, You're everything to me. You're my whole world" She smiled at him. A smile full of conflicting emotions. He saw sadness and joy in that beautiful smile but most of all he saw love. And in that moment he knew that his sole purpose was to love this woman for the rest of his life. She was his one and only. He wanted her to be his wife, the mother of his children. He wanted her to be his everything.

"You're amazing" He breathed. Without breaking eye contact, she moved herself so she was sitting on his lap and kissed him. It wasn't like any other kiss they had ever shared and they both knew they would never be the same again.

"I'm yours" And to Chuck those two words meant more to him than "I love you" ever could. They were aware of each other's love already. But to know that she was his and no one else's, to know they belonged together, and no one would ever be able to take that away from them, that made his heart soar.

"I'm yours Chuck Bass, only yours" She whispered into his ear and Chuck knew he would be able to get through this because he has something that no one else has. Blair Waldorf. Suddenly, his life became worthwhile again.


End file.
